


绸缪 下

by 009820



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/009820/pseuds/009820





	绸缪 下

病人说他是不怎么指望中医的，不仅是瞅着自个儿对于这门医学不熟悉，也在于宇智波带土的年纪轻轻，但这一身湿疹是嚼了无数颗西药片儿也没治出个名堂。宇智波带土显然并不在意，望闻问切滴水不漏，倒也人模狗样，他说：“手伸出来。”病人便不太情愿地露出手腕给他捏脉搏；他说：“吐舌头”，病人便半信半疑地张嘴给他掐。最后宇智波带土开具了满满一大堆各式各样的草药，名字尽是些糊成一堆的中文；送到临时煮药房，硬生生耗了几个小时才带着一身苦味儿出来，病人意料之中地将眉头皱得更紧了。宇智波带土说：“别露出那样的表情。”他看起来胸有成竹：“相信中医，相信宇智波。”

中医诊疗室十分惨淡，宇智波带土认为这些病人都缺乏长远目光，木叶医院也未善待他和他的中医，光是那间只摆了一顶灶的煮药房就足够自己赖在院长办公室门口倒地不起了。宇智波带土思考着出国那几年搜刮来的句子，最终决定使用“朽木不可雕也”这句话来形容他们。他在儿科室里踱来踱去，不停喃喃自语：“中医是能除病根且没有副作用的，这几点现代医学可难以办到。那些人会为自己愚蠢的言行后悔的。”

卡卡西说：“我赞同你，但是，带土，你为什么总是不待在你自己的诊疗室里？”

宇智波带土看向卡卡西：“你难道不能明白吗？那里的空气都是苦的。”

卡卡西趴在桌角托腮：“哦？我以为是你离不开我。”

噢，宇智波带土承认自己又心动了，他踱到卡卡西跟前，抓起他的手，说：“勾引我是种可耻的犯规，卡卡西。”

卡卡西感到惊慌，他已经自掏腰包悄悄为他们前几日出格过的支架床买了新床单，更重要的是，此刻门外还排着病号。他说：“带土，我去趟卫生间。”

之后他坐在坐便器上松了口气，打定宇智波带土已经领悟到了自己的拒绝意味，但不幸的是，当他在洗手台前抬起头时，就从镜子里看到了站在背后的宇智波带土。卡卡西故作轻松：“好巧啊带土，你也尿频尿急吗？”

宇智波带土的长臂穿过他卡卡西的腋下，围住他的腰：“旗木医生撩完就跑更为可耻。”卡卡西在对方怀中转了一圈，和宇智波带土面对面：“理智一点，我的病人们还在等我。”

宇智波带土不满地撅起嘴，说实话，卡卡西认为这种表情放在一个一米八几大男人脸上实在略微恶心。宇智波带土接着说：“我也在等你，我重要还是你门口那群不省心的小孩儿重要？”于是此时此刻，卡卡西认为一个年近而立的男人问出这样谁更重要的老套问题也着实恶心。但下一秒，卡卡西就悔青了肠子，因为他的双手已经被条扁平的绳子牢牢实实捆住了，上面吊着的医师牌，宇智波带土的名字格外刺眼。

好你个宇智波，居然故作恶心以转移我的注意力，卡卡西暗骂，脚下却酥软得走不动路了。

他被宇智波带土扒掉半截裤子翻过去按在了洗手台，肉棒就那么孤零零地被搁在滑溜溜的白瓷砖上，和镜子里的自己面面相觑，耷拉着前端活像只可怜巴巴的受冻小动物，宇智波带土一只手覆住它，用大拇指来回摩擦揉搓冠状沟凸起的轮廓，牵动了相接的暗红色软肉，拉出几道触目惊心的扯痕来。卡卡西喉咙里有了一声短促的呜咽，脑袋禁不住后仰，躺进宇智波带土的侧面颈窝，后者恰到好处地偏了偏头，舌尖在他鼻梁骨上打了个滋溜响的转儿。

宇智波带土从白大褂里摸出一管润滑剂，转笔那样举起来给镜子里的卡卡西看，一双上挑杏眼几乎要笑起来，好不得意。卡卡西靠在宇智波带土胸膛前，后脑勺硌着斜方肌下的锁骨，千言万语都化作一句“畜生”淹没在惊喘里，随即他的臀缝里就被刷拉拉淋满了又凉又腻的液体，顺着沟线滴进堆叠在脚踝的裤子，抑或在大腿内侧留下一条亮晶晶的水痕。宇智波带土抓起自己滚烫的肉棒，铃口抵在卡卡西两瓣煞白的臀肉上来回反复滑来滑去，一笔一划，似乎要烧烂捅穿这水灵灵的屁股，卡卡西敏锐地从皮肤传来的热量和触感分辨出来，宇智波带土正用他的大鸡巴在自己屁股上写字，写的是，我爱你。

卡卡西霎时被搅乱了心智，他看向镜子，自己的双眼仿佛被掏去蒸了一番，哪里还有什么矜持可言，真是笑话，他开始扭动身体，把屁股往宇智波带土身上贴，惹得宇智波带土烧了一把熊熊心火，烧贯了脉络血管，噼剌着蹿出毛孔，化成一绺细烟儿被卫生间里的水汽打湿了，连同理智一起被刷刷啦啦冲进下水道。他扶着卡卡西的腰，虎口捏起两片白花花的腰肉，印出块桃花样儿的颜色，肉棒搅进周圈泛着乌红的穴眼儿，洞口的润滑剂与淫水被无理地挤出一圈，啪叽溅进宇智波带土鼠蹊间的耻毛发顶，随着每一次撞击敷上卡卡西的臀瓣，再随抽出在两人之间拉出一条煽情动人的银线。

倾裹着宇智波带土的肠肉则是化成一洞淫靡的春水，故意使那根成精的肉棒溺水窒息而亡，它的魂魄定也被吸了个干干净净。卡卡西髋部酸软得支撑不住，他脱力地俯贴在洗手台上，肘关节隔着一层细皮嫩肉被硬邦邦的白瓷砖面硌得咔滋作响，皮肤滚烫得几乎要和台面上自己射出的精液激出团不像话的水蒸气。被捆绑的手腕搭在镜面上，卡卡西抬头，眼前是医师牌上宇智波带土正正经经的照片和镜像中宇智波带土那张禽兽脸，他只觉得五脏六腑都被这张面孔搅了个稀巴烂，血肉和骨头和在一起拿去喂了狼。

卡卡西软腻腻的喘息与囊袋拍击的声音合奏，却不合时宜地混进了门外的脚步声，卡卡西紧张地僵直了肌肉，绞得宇智波带土一声暗骂见鬼，他捞紧卡卡西的腰，两人维持着下体交媾三步做两步进了身后的隔间。宇智波带土将卡卡西按在隔间的门上，他提着自己肉棒的根部，想继续往那艳丽的肉窟窿里搅，却被卡卡西猛的踩了皮鞋。卡卡西趁他吃痛，艰难地转过来，对着宇智波带土比了个口型，他说的是：嘘——。

在这短暂的寂静中，脚步声由远及近，终止于一声冗长刺耳的门轴拉动，随即隔着层隔板响起了一串带着骚味的水声。宇智波带土没有任何兴致去听别的男人撒尿，他双手圈住卡卡西的腰腹部，舔他性感的背阔肌以及中间凹陷有致的椎骨，卡卡西咬住缠在手腕上的绳子，借此来压抑自己的喘息。

宇智波带土抽出自己那根表皮几乎被镀上了层铁锈的棒子，他扯动褶皱快速上下套弄着，一波又一波浊液啪叽拍打在卡卡西一片狼藉的臀瓣上，又湿湿嗒嗒地往下漏，脚踝处堆皱的裤子早就淫靡不堪了。隔壁的脚步声沓沓地停在了洗手台前，宇智波带土听见一个男声说：“操，哪来的狗男女。”

他把卡卡西翻过来与之接吻，舌头死皮赖脸地将对方两排牙齿上上下下里里外外舔了个遍，像块狗皮膏药，卡卡西被啃得只能张开嘴任人宰割，冒泡儿的唾液在颚腔里积了潭池子，眨眼间又被宇智波带土吸溜干净。等到那该死的脚步声消失在卫生间门口后，宇智波带土才舍得放开卡卡西，他说：“听见了吗？刚刚那东西说你是女人。”

卡卡西没力气跟他贫嘴，他唯一的支力点来自宇智波带土的双臂，如果可以的话，卡卡西能够立马像条奄奄一息的泥鳅似的滑到地板上去。

卡卡西说：“我裤子怎么办？”

“这个好办，我可以去买一条。”

“你快去。”

“那再做几次，否则旗木医生就光腚去给小朋友们看病？”

 

 

 

宇智波斑与千手柱间发生了一场争论，宇智波带土不想称之为吵架，因为在他看来，这更像是宇智波斑单方面的迁怒。

他坐在宇智波带土的办公桌上翘起二郎腿，质问宇智波带土为什么是从儿科的方向回来的，并说，工作时间缺勤的人不配姓宇智波。宇智波带土打了个哈欠，问，那么你为何不坐在你自己或者院长先生的办公桌上？

宇智波斑顿觉语塞，他选择转移话题来掩饰自己的尴尬，之后，他向宇智波带土倾诉了他与千手柱间的吵架过程：他向木叶申请中药材的筛选与正统煎药器材的海外采购，被股东志村团藏一伙人投否票决，于是慈悲为怀的院长先生不幸沦为替罪羊。

宇智波带土思忖片刻，说：“事实上，你只是和那位志村先生过不去而已。”

宇智波斑哼着鼻子：“柱间过于优柔寡断，我要是院长，一定炒了团藏那浑小子。”

“这是不可能办到的。”宇智波带土纠正他：“你不是小孩子了，甚至有点年迈。”

后者又继续道：“带土，我们马上就离开木叶，机票不是问题。”

宇智波带土一屁股扎进转椅，转了个优雅的圈儿，他看向宇智波斑：“为什么要我一起？我好不容易才泡到卡卡西。”

“卡卡西？那位儿科的主治医生，旗木卡卡西吗？”宇智波斑惊讶：“如果我还没老到神志不清的话，我记得你小时候总是抱怨那孩子。”

宇智波带土说：“你懂个屁。”

 

之后宇智波带土再度溜进儿科诊室的时候，卡卡西正在安慰一个涕泗横流的小男孩。卡卡西蹲在那小孩面前揉他头发：“打了针病才会好哪。”

宇智波带土突然毫无由来地感到嫉妒与愤懑，他走上前去，将宽厚的手掌按在卡卡西的手背上向下压，他恶狠狠地盯住那小男孩，厉声道：“再哭试试？把你压矮。”

卡卡西转过来：“嘛，带土，别这样......”实际上此时，哭声已经止住了，小男孩委屈巴巴地朝着宇智波带土点头，鼻涕还挂着，趋势是要顺溜儿淌进进嘴巴里。

等到房间里只剩他们两人时，宇智波带土牵起卡卡西的手，似乎是在研究他的掌纹，接着，他装作漫不经心地来了一句：“你从不摸我的头。”

话音刚落，卡卡西另一只手已经插进了宇智波带土支支棱棱的头发，他的眼睛笑成月牙状：“带土，你几岁呀？”

太可怕了，宇智波带土想，旗木卡卡西实在是个可怕又可耻的人。身下的勃动异样已经顺着神经一路传入大脑中枢了，像星火燎原，一发不可收拾，这浓烟呛得他呼吸停滞，这火光晃得他目无他物，宇智波带土想，我现在就要操他。

于是他也这么说了：“卡卡西，我现在就想操你。”

卡卡西苦笑，他在宇智波带土动手动脚之前将手机拿出来，把屏幕展示给宇智波带土，上面是一条医院的群发短信，通知14:10各科室主任参加会议，同时，屏幕左上方的时间显示着，14:06。宇智波带土搂住卡卡西的腰，在上面揉着圈儿，说：“要相信，有斑在，缺席一次会议木叶不会把你怎样的。”

卡卡西说：“你可能有所不知，志村先生是个非常严格且可怕的人。”

志村团藏，又是志村团藏，宇智波带土现在恨透了个这个名字，他的兴致瞬间被搅得全无，他放开卡卡西，说：“带我去会议室，我一定要会会这混蛋。”

按理说，宇智波带土如今在木叶医院的地位应该是与宇智波斑不相上下的，但如果非要说出个不同的话，那就是宇智波斑有可亲可敬的院长先生庇护。所以，宇智波带土如愿以偿地在会议室得到了一把临时座椅，也如愿以偿地见到了那位处处当挡道犬的志村团藏。

会议内容依然是关于中医药材与器材的问题，宇智波带土腹诽宇智波斑，嘴上说着要走，一转眼就发起了个二次会议。志村团藏等人照旧持反对态度，理由是，木叶不值得为刚入驻的中医浪费财力。暗里的话是，不值得为刚来的宇智波破财。

宇智波斑反驳：“小子，你应该明白中医所受到的世界级评誉，浪费？我们假设木叶的中医与现代医学齐头并进，这在日本会是一个突破，给木叶带来的收入也是可观的。”

“我承认中医值得一试，可实际上，宇智波先生您提出的要求过于苛刻，恕我不能认同。”团藏面不改色。在座的人暗自感叹着志村团藏果然是个不好对付的种，和宇智波叫板还没被吓得屁滚尿流的人能有几个？

这时宇智波带土开口了：“苛刻？志村先生，您要知道，我们在中国待了五年。那里的人相当了不起，但祖传的医术他们却没有好好利用，云南一带的珍稀草药被污染得厉害，用的草药尽是些随便找来的菱角皮毛，煎药的一套讲究程序也被现代机器草草代替。”他接着补充：“我和斑既然选择发扬中医，就不能重蹈覆辙，而这些最基本的要求，您居然认为苛刻？”

志村团藏显然是感到措手不及，在他的印象里，似乎找不到这个人的存在，但既然能坐在这会议室里直呼宇智波斑的名字，必然不是什么鼠辈，他清了清嗓子，镇定道：“这位先生，我想你是误解了我的意思。既然要精华草药，为什么不直接去中国找？那里的劳动力可比日本低廉不少。比起在本国大费周章地采集，节约成本不是更好吗？在这方面，我的经验远胜在座的各位。”

这时卡卡西开口了，他说：“志村先生，您总是喜欢把别人的东西占为己有。”

所有人齐刷刷看向卡卡西，要知道，没有哪个西医是站出来支持宇智波的，更不要说是把这样一句顶呱呱的嘲讽扔到自家顶头上司脸上，打了个啪啪响——只是为了宇智波带土。他想到在一个小时前，卡卡西还对他说过：志村先生是个非常严格且可怕的人。

宇智波带土简直要对旗木卡卡西这个人爱到死心塌地，他想，卡卡西这辈子都只能对着他一个人谈论爱情。宇智波带土隔着会议桌看向卡卡西，发现他们正四目相对。他比了个口型，说的是，晚上操你。

宇智波向来是个言出必行的家族，于是，在他们结束了一顿颇具情调的意式晚餐后，宇智波带土带着卡卡西坐上他那台令人生畏的全球珍种maybach62S。与它首次会晤的卡卡西顿时惊讶极了，他坐在副驾驶上为自己系好安全带，说：“我的天，带土，你居然开着一座移动金库。”

宇智波带土对卡卡西的反应十分满意，他在行驶过程中按下了智控香氛系统的开关，得意道：“你要知道，中医只是宇智波家族的副业。”

卡卡西说：“怎么说？我头一回有了被包养的感觉。”

宇智波带土接他的话：“我并不介意，反而很乐意。”

卡卡西笑：“我可是男人。”与此同时，他的鼻腔里蹿进一股美妙的香气儿，顺着喉管扩散着，似乎每个毛孔都将昏昏欲睡，这台maybach几乎是散满了烟草皮革的香味，好闻舒适得令他几乎要陷进软沓沓的座椅里。

稍后，宇智波带土在一栋郊外公寓旁停了车，卡卡西勉强支起身体来，我们到哪里了？

宇智波带土说：“这不重要。”他上半身越过变速杆，将卡卡西的下巴钳过来热吻，“卡卡西，我幻想这一天想得几乎疯掉。”他摸着卡卡西的头发：“在这副驾驶座上操你，在后备箱里操你，在车顶上操你，操到它被肠液，精液，还有你滑溜溜的口水灌满。”他咬着对方的嘴唇：“卡卡西。”

卡卡西自幼起就冷静得异于常人，但宇智波带土从小就可以做到令他一次又一次地情绪失控，更糟糕的是，两人确立关系后，他越轨出格的行为便一发不可收拾起来，在问诊室的病床上、桌子上，电影院的角落里，温泉的假山后，卫生间的洗手台上、隔间里，公寓的露天房顶上，他统统接受了和宇智波带土一起做到双腿瘫痪，腰肢散尽，做到汁水横流，眼冒金星。此时此刻，卡卡西的大脑几乎被宇智波带土那些失了廉耻的下流情话——如果称得上的话，绞成糊糊咚咚的渣豆腐脑，化成泥淌到血管各处去，堵住了毛孔，这副躯体即将要膨胀得炸裂开了。

宇智波带土整个人跨过来，用膝盖分开了卡卡西的双腿，后者攀住宇智波带土的脊背，抬起臀部用热辣辣的下身撞宇智波的，只有在这种时候，他才能为“纸包住不火”提供一种全新的、不堪入耳的释义。好在maybach内部足够宽敞，宇智波带土简直想高呼出这就是为他们的爱情量身定做的，待到卡卡西跨坐到宇智波带土大腿上后，他们毛毛躁躁地扒光了对方的衣服，扔垃圾那样反手甩到驾驶座，而内裤不知廉耻地挂在方向盘上——这一定是它最洋洋得意的一次经历。

宇智波带土抬起卡卡西那对比女人还要白皙性感几分的小腿，使它们落在肩膀上夹住自己这颗丧失心智的头颅，他用虎口捏住小腿肚上的软硬适中的肌肉，侧过头舔着青筋纹理，那舌头红艳艳的，黑鼓鼓的眼珠子还咕溜转着盯卡卡西，盯得他一仰难尽，整日与他赤裸相待的身体似乎也在喋喋不休着难以启齿这四个字儿，卡卡西几乎要被抽空肺里的氧气，连魂魄也顺着道儿被一并追了去。他想，我怎么能这样喜欢宇智波带土？

这样想着他便扑过去吻他，将身体折叠成一个扭曲的弧度，腰上酸软成水的骨头竟也脆响了起来。他抱着宇智波带土的头顶，恨不得将那里挠秃，舌头也变作条肥嫩嫩的水蛇，蛇头的小嘴不住与宇智波带土口腔里的每一寸活肉接吻，势必要榨干了他。可宇智波带土哪里受得了热情到这般的卡卡西，他又偏偏是个每条神经都无比发达的人，三下两下就把卡卡西作祟的舌头堵了回去，在对方嘴里像个土匪似的搜刮了个盆满钵盈，上至肉肉呼呼的软腭，下达牙齿旁紧绷绷的系带，甚至舌底舌根的肉筋悉数被他巨细无遗地一一品尝过了滋味，无色无味的口水喇子事后都能被宇智波带土吹捧成春庭良的蜂蜜蛋糕味儿。

宇智波带土一片结实的胸膛都被两人的唾液弄得湿嗒嗒的，他反手抹了一把就往卡卡西臀缝间送，随即在那穴眼儿四周打着转按摩，腾出一根腻糊的手指送了进去，卡卡西立刻像只缺奶的小猫崽子那样叫了一声，还来不及合上嘴，呜咽就直接渡进了宇智波带土的口腔，他咽了口唾沫，那叫声就被鲁莽地撞进喉管，冲进了肠胃里。宇智波带土在他的三根手指要在卡卡西的温柔乡里熔铸成一滩泥泞前将其抽了出来，他炫耀似地立起自己粗大的棒子，而卡卡西配合地抬臀，天灵盖几乎撞上了车前流线型的车顶，他以一个十分难堪的角度对准那根肉柱坐了下去，尾椎骨一串电火花怵得他头皮发麻，血管里的玩意儿也颠颠簸簸地乱闯。宇智波带土抓着卡卡西的脚踝就把下身往上顶，耻毛随着一抬一放的律动也被卡卡西柔软的会阴濡得汗津津，正巧不是个扎肉的毛刺东西了。

 

Won't you tell me babe now who's the boss of this?  
宝贝现在大声告诉我，谁才是最棒的？

Fuck you think I am?  
你他妈觉得我是最棒的吗？

Fuck you think I am, I am, I am  
你只能觉得我是最棒的

Fuck you think I am, I am, I am  
你只能觉得我是让你最爽的

 

这台俊美的maybach此时此刻宛如哑了炮的巨型音响，在高速公路上高调地嗡嗡震着，甚至让人怀疑轮胎都被压瘪了气。车载播放器里的这首《boss》简直像是宇智波带土刻意而为之，卡卡西低哑而性感的淫叫无疑是完美的伴奏，和着囊袋拍击会阴的声音，和着交媾处咕叽咕叽的低吟，以及宇智波带土胸腔中几乎要将肋骨震碎的心跳，车内显然已经无法装下这音乐的分量，只得化作透明的音符紧簇在凉飕飕的车窗内侧，变成两人急促呼出的雾气了，白茫茫的一片，晃得卡卡西虚起了眼，焦距也不知被扔在了哪里。

 

“带土......”他仰着脖子，锁骨上凸起一片连着下颌的青筋：“我爱你。”

“我也是，我爱你。”

宇智波带土扳过卡卡西头，让他看控制台，那里有一个亮晶晶的树脂玻璃球——香氛系统的核心控件。他在卡卡西耳畔喘着呼哧呼哧的粗气，说道：“看那里面是什么？男士黑鸦片，我专门为你准备的。”

 

 

You gon' spend forever sitting thinkin' 'bout me wishing you were still my man  
你永远是我的男人，我们能一直做

When I ask you please  
当我在你耳边轻喘

I know that you  
我知道你受不了的

 

宇智波带土指向车窗外那栋公寓。“等会儿到那里面去继续，还能洗澡。”

“那是哪里......？”

“我家，也是你家。”

“可是你说宇智波斑先生没有准备房子，所以才借住到我公寓里的。”

“我不撒个谎怎么睡你？”宇智波带土理直气壮。

 

宇智波带土铁了心不说爱，他认为“我爱你”这句话就和酒吧里的兑水鸡尾酒一样廉价，他见惯了那些人将口口声声的爱变成酒精味儿的呕吐物哗啦啦泄进厕所便池的情景，但是对于旗木卡卡西，他不仅要为他的耳道灌满我爱你直到起脓，还抄起自己的鸡巴在他白花花的屁股上划满“我爱你”；旗木卡卡西更不愿谈论爱情，他老早就给自己砌了一面刀枪不入的混凝土灰墙，蹲在里边儿干巴巴地等瞌睡，却唯独被宇智波带土傻呵呵的笑与大言不惭的宣誓冲得头昏眼花，滋啦的一声，高温煅烧加强酸，混凝土自个儿化成一滩稀泥，卡卡西知道，那是宇智波带土的体温。

 

 

 

独有盈觞酒，与子结绸缪。


End file.
